Arcoiris de oscuridad
by Io-chan Ao-sama
Summary: En Japón, se ha logrado la sociedad perfecta. Una utopía. ¿Pero todas las personas son felices con esto? que algo controle aspectos importantes de tu vida como que estudiar, tu comida para cada día, que ropa usar, con quién casarte o donde vivir? Tal vez no. Un oneshot sobre la relación de Kougami y Akane.


Psycho pass

 **Summary:** En Japón, se ha logrado la sociedad perfecta. Una utopía. Pero acaso todas las personas son felices con esto; que algo controle aspectos importantes de tu vida como que estudiar, en donde trabajar, tu comida para cada día, que ropa usar, que cosas ver en televisión, con quién casarte o donde vivir.

 **Disclaimer:** PP es de Gen Urobuchi.

 **Advertencia!** En este oneshot habrá spoilers de la primera temporada de PP, si no la has visto, o todavía no la terminas, ABANDONA ESTO DE INMEDIATO!

 **ARCO IRIS** **DE OSCURIDAD**

Shinya Kougami veía como la vida pasaba, siendo repetitiva. Amarillos amaneceres que rogaban cinco minutos más para dormir, vibrantes días azules que suplicaban no terminar, y blancas nubes que daban alguna esperanza para el futuro.

Resultaba especialmente molesto verlo desde la jaula dorada de la que era preso, y de la cual resultaba imposible escapar sin traicionar todo aquello por lo que alguna vez había trabajado... todo en lo que había creído.

Pasaba el tiempo en esta aparentemente perfecta sociedad, donde todos eran manejados como viles juguetes, títeres que eran controlados minuciosamente por algo superior como si no tuvieran voluntad propia. Juzgados de forma que demostraba que tampoco tenían libertad de elegir, libre albedrío.

Sinceramente eso no es vivir. La vida, la verdadera vida, significa libertad.

Esa era la principal razón por la que no estaba de acuerdo con muchas cosas de ese sistema aparentemente perfecto, y era evidente en alguna que otra decisión que tomaba.

Sobre todo en cuanto al trabajo se refería, aunque era lógico que no tenía opción, algo ya había decidido en donde trabajaría, donde viviría y con quienes conviviría.

Un día singularmente gris, se dio el inicio a una relación de **quid pro quo*** muy interesante y estimulante.

Se llenó de vitalidad al mirar de cerca como su tan ansiada y olvidada fe, era renovada, revitalizada. Una joven, recién salida de la academia, había llegado a ese lugar como un soplo de aire puro, similar al hermoso verde de los campos que eran olvidados en esta gran cuidad, aire puro y fresco que a más de uno ayudó para seguir con ese trabajo tan demandante y riguroso.

Esta chica, es decir la nueva inspectora; Tsunemori Akane; era una ciudadana perfecta en todos los sentidos posibles. La chica era excepcional en todos los aspectos, tenía relaciones sociales sanas, respetaba cada ley y regla de la sociedad, su psycho pass nunca se nublaba por nada, y más importante aún trataba a los demás como personas, no como un conjunto de números y colores; era una persona racional pero humana.

Si bien, se dejaba guiar en gran medida por el sistema, lo que le daba un perfecto color azul claro a su psycho pass; también era de esas personas casi extintas que escuchaban a su conciencia y trataban de vivir de forma más normal. Decidiendo cosas por y para sí misma, pero al mismo tiempo dejando que el sistema controlará algo de su vida.

Y de esa igualitaria convivencia que la inspectora Akane les brindaba a él y al equipo, tanto a su compañero el otro inspector, como al grupo de ejecutores; fue naciendo en él algo diferente, algo que deseaba la tan ansiada libertad que le era negada en esta sociedad utópica, que creía que vivir controlados era bueno y saludable.

En las distintas misiones que llevaban a cabo, iba notando como aquel tono claro e inmaculado no cambio mucho, una persona normal en ese lugar y bajo esas circunstancias, había oscurecido inmediatamente su color, haciendo que pasará de ser un sano tono rosa pastel, a un tono tan oscuro como el café.

Pasaron los días, que se volvieron meses. Misión tras misión, fue dándose cuenta que aquella joven novata, era aquel ideal blanco, perfecto, que el tanto anhelaba volver a ser. Un color brillante, muy resplandeciente, que diese esperanza a todos. Porque en cierto sentido era similar a lo que él en un momento había sido y había creído, asi que Kougami recibía de ella una renovación de sus ideales y ella recibía de él el coraje para ser una inspectora mas capaz.

Toda sociedad tiene fundamentos sobre los que descansa, de esa forma se logra que exista la justicia, la ley y el orden. Cuando estos fundamentos son socavados, por actos de crueldad y violencia, toda la sociedad que depende de ellos, se ve afectada a tal punto que es posible ver como se degrada de un amarillo brillante, a un tono más profundo.

Sin embargo con el paso de los casos que trataban, vio cómo aquel sistema aparentemente perfecto tenía un punto ciego. Pero no era un tipo de ceguera que hubiera sido dejado pasar de una forma accidental, no, era causada apropósito.

Había personas, más bien monstruos, que podían burlar eso que controlaba todo. Era como si, como si ellos aprovecharan a un grado mayor la ceguera, la brecha que tenía ese perfecto sistema. Haciendo que fueran invisibles, casi tan transparentes que parecía que solo era el aire que mueve las hojas marchitas que están en el suelo; pero el aire no hace esas atrocidades a la humanidad.

De no ser porque el instinto de Kougami era sobrehumano, se hubiera pensando que estos actos inhumanos eran solo una falla mínima de la red que les permitía tener ojos en donde se necesitasen para así controlar las vidas de todos.

Ese instinto casi animal, era provocado por un bajo deseo; aunque en ocasiones cómo esta era de mucha utilidad porque les ayudaba a ver entre la densa y opaca neblina que había en ese punto ciego y así encontrar alguna luz.

Pasaron muchas cosas, sí es cierto, cambiado el punto de vista que todo el equipo tenía sobre el sistema y su tan auto proclamada perfección. Pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano; Kougami fracasó al querer parecerse al pálido azul que Akane tenía aquel que unía y que daba estabilidad a todo el equipo. Le daba rabia pensar que todo por lo que había trabajado lo hubiera arruinado por sus ideas de justicia... de venganza.

Solo para apagar esa incontrolable sed que tenía, había arruinado mucho como si en sus manos estuviera el poder de crear y destruir.

Se había dejado corromper por su visión de justicia y es que desde hacía mucho tiempo estaba obsesionado hasta un punto enfermizo con ese caso, pero no era para menos, lo valía. Valía la pena dejar sus ideales y su definición de sí mismo solo por conseguir la justicia que este absurdo sistema le había negado por su falta de humanidad.

Se había manchado las manos del rojo tono que sólo tiene la sangre...

Por eso el sistema ahora quería prescindir de él. Borrarlo sin dejar constancia de nada. Haciendo medir sus actos por su retorcida forma de juzgar, los coloco en un oscuro negro que debía ser eliminado. Y nada, ni nadie cambiaría su veredicto...

Ni siquiera la blanca pureza de Akane.

 **N/A** : ***Quid pro quo** es literariamente QUID en lugar de QUO por lo que la expresión "un quid pro quo" significa dar una cosa por otra, o, a cambio de otra.

 _HOLAAA!_ Wow que opinan.. soy mala.. pésima... la peor.. jaja

Soy primeriza en esto... y se supone que un oneshot sea corto.. no se, tal vez no sea taaaan corto, pero en verdad esperó que les agrade.

Dejenme comentarios para ver si les gusto, si no, si les parecío muy confuso o si quieren que mejore en algo.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Agradezco muchísimo y de ante mano si me dejan comentarios.

 **^.^ Se despide Io-chan!**

 **^.^ Bye bye!**


End file.
